


Prank Wars

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Hail Jack Kline, April Fools' Day, King of the Prank War, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: It was April 1st in the bunker. Dean had challenged Gabriel. It was so on.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Pranking Dean Together and Angel Bros.





	Prank Wars

MARCH 31st… 12 hours before April First. 

 

“Come on Cassie. It will be fun! You have to be on my team. Angels vs Winchesters. Please?” Gabriel pleaded with his little brother. 

Castiel eyed Gabriel. “I don't know. I don't think this is a good idea.” 

“It's just one day. April Fools.” Gabriel grabbed Castiel's arm and shook it. “Please! I have to beat Sam and Dean. You are a mastermind! Please help me. We have bets riding on this.” 

“Fine.” Castiel breathed deeply. “This is the only time I am helping you. Jack stays out of this.” 

“Of course. Now… what ideas is going through that evil little brain of yours?” Gabriel grinned. 

 

 

APRIL 1st 6:10 AM TARGET: MOOSE

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers as Sam walked by. Sam was headed out for his run. Gabriel had put food coloring in his shoes. The sweat he makes from running will turn his feet green. 

Gabriel made his way innocently to the kitchen. Sam had left a pot of coffee on. Gabriel helped himself to a mug. He dumped ten tablespoons of sugar into it. He raised it to his lips and took a sip. He spluttered as a loud laugh echoed in the room. That wasn't sugar! 

“Winchesters 1. Angels zip.” Dean took a picture of Gabriel's face. 

“Cute.” Gabriel glared at Dean. “Let me guess. Salt instead of sugar.” 

Dean nodded. 

“You don't mess with my sugar, Winchester.” Gabriel leveled a finger at him. “We agreed to leave the impala and my candy out of it.” 

“Yeah. Candy. Not coffee.” Dean smirked. He went around Gabriel to get his own cup. 

Gabriel hid a laugh as Sam came in the room. 

“What did you do?!” Sam demands. His feet and shoes are stained green. 

“A little food coloring here and some sweat there.” Gabriel laughed and left the kitchen. “Angels 1 and Winchesters 1. Let's see who comes out on top.” 

 

 

APRIL 1st 8:32 AM. TARGET: EVIL SQUIRREL SCORE: WINCHESTERS 1. ANGELS 1. 

“Gabriel?” Castiel came in Gabriel's room covered in honey, fake feathers and glitter. “I don't like this.” 

“Dean?” Gabriel looked him over. 

“No. Sam.” Castiel shook his head making a wave of glitter and feathers fall messily to the floor. 

Gabriel lit up. “Hmmm. My moose has some talent after all.” 

“Gabriel? Can I please stop?” Castiel blinked sadly. 

“No can do Cassie. We are taking those boys down.” Gabriel snapped his fingers making Cas clean. “Did you set one up for Deano?” 

“The hair colo-” Cas began. 

Gabriel leapt forward and smashed his hand over Cas’ mouth. “Shhhh! Don't give it away!” 

Cas widened his blue eyes. 

“Good. Now we wait.” Gabriel moved to the door. 

“Gabriel!” Dean roared. He came marching down the hall in a towel. His hair was bright red. “I know you did this! Change it back!” 

“Oh not me Deano. Cassie here is a genius. Beautiful work Castiel.” Gabriel snapped a picture of Dean's hair turned a deep pink. 

Gabriel ran down the hall with an angry Dean on his heels. “We're two for two. Whatcha gonna do next?” 

 

 

APRIL 1st 1:47 pm. TARGET: ARCHANGEL

SCORE: WINCHESTER 2 ANGELS 3 

Sam growled as he flung the pen away. None of them was working on the paper. He was trying to get a little work done. Gabriel had made that impossible. He was going down. Sam had a nice prank all lined up. 

“Hey, Gabriel!?” Sam called. “You have a package!” 

Gabriel hesitantly came in the room. “What is it?” 

“I don't know.” Sam shrugged. “It was just here.” 

Gabriel eyed Sam before snapping and making the box open a safe distance away. A huge wave of holy oil mixed with clear glue splattered the archangel. 

Gabriel blinked at the mess all over him. He tried snapping but it didn't work. “What is this stuff?” He asked in revulsion. 

“Oh a little bit of holy oil, a little bit of glue.” Sam smirked. “Good luck getting that out of your feathers.” 

Gabriel snapped himself to the bathroom. He spotted Jack leaving the showers. 

“Hey kiddo. What are you doing?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack froze. “Nothing Uncle Gabriel.” He turned around. 

“Uh huh. Keep going kiddo.” Gabriel went in the room. He eyed every one of his products before using them. Nothing seemed tampered with. 

 

 

APRIL 1st 5:21 PM. TARGET: TRENCHCOAT ANGEL   
SCORE: WINCHESTERS 4 ANGELS 5

Dean planned this one carefully. He carefully dropped the last bucketful of bullet shells in Cas’ dresser drawers. 

Dean snuck out of Cas’ room to wait. 

Cas came in the room. He was covered in mud. There was a loud crash and then a few sobs. 

Dean entered the room, concerned. “Cas? Are you okay?” 

“No. I am not okay. I never wanted to do this in the first place. Gabriel told me I had to do it. I have been covered in honey, mud and glitter. I just want it to stop.” Cas threw his hands up. 

Dean got angry. “He forced you to do this?” 

“Sort of. He's an archangel. It's hard to ignore one.” Cas looked at the ground. 

“Come on Cas. Time for some revenge.” Dean was about to leave the room but Jack came in. 

“I have an idea, Father.” Jack smiled. 

“Let's hear it Jack.” Dean grinned. 

 

APRIL 1st 8:57 PM. TARGET: EVERYONE  
SCORE: WINCHESTERS 5 ANGELS 5

“Gah!” Sam yelled. He had opened a closet and a clown jumped out at him. Sam reflexively grabbed his gun and fired three shots into it. 

“Gross! Who did that?” Gabriel called. There was gagging coming from the kitchen. 

Cas stoically turned off the water in the garage that was spraying him. 

“Oh my God!” Dean screamed from the bathroom. His hair was gone! 

The four men gathered in the main room talking over each other. 

“Sam! No turning on each other! I get this is payback but seriously? Nair in my shampoo?” Dean yelled. 

“Who put the clown in the closet?!” Sam glared with hatred at Gabriel. 

“Who put all the candy as sugar free?!” Gabriel growled. “That was disgusting and I almost puked.” 

Everyone froze as Jack came in the room. “Has everyone had enough?” 

“Jack?” Sam was shocked. 

Dean and Cas laughed. 

Gabriel looked betrayed at Cas. “What did you guys do?” 

Cas blinked and Dean's hair fixed itself. Cas became dry. 

“We are putting an end to this.” Cas declared. “Everyone agree to a truce?” 

Sam took a deep breath. “I have a better idea.” Sam turned to Jack. “All hail the pranking king for this year.” 

Jack beamed. “I won?” 

“Sure did kiddo.” Gabriel ruffled his hair. “Next year… I will be king. Enjoy this while you can.” 

 

 

APRIL 2ND 12:25 AM 

Jack laid on his bed with his laptop. He googled prank ideas. He had a whole year to plan if he wanted to keep his reign. 

Jack grinned. That was the best day ever.


End file.
